


Take a Picture, It’ll Last Longer

by rolyrolypoly



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Band)
Genre: 5+1, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, model!wooseok, photographer!Jinhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolyrolypoly/pseuds/rolyrolypoly
Summary: In which one of the biggest faces of the modelling industry has a secret flame that not even the media can pinpoint who. Wooseok just wants to keep his lover to himself and Jinhyuk wants to take pictures of his boyfriend at every waking moment5 times Jinhyuk take pictures of Wooseok and the one time it was the other way around.





	Take a Picture, It’ll Last Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I was half tempted to tag 5+X but it breaks my heart too much. I wasn’t sure which fandoms to tag this fic with so I just kinda,,,added all of them?
> 
> Yes, this story was based on [this](https://twitter.com/rolypolyhobi/status/1153247606853660674?s=21) and I love them. 
> 
> ALSO, there's a screenshot of a lockscreen below that says that it's Monday. Ignore that and assume it says Saturday lololol
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading and remember to support X1 and BY9 (if they become a reality) and not to bash any trainees ♡ ♡ ♡

  1. Showstopper



This wasn’t Jinhyuk’s first time at the rodeo and despite the large scaleness of the event that could turn rookies scampering, he doesn’t feel the pressure. Being nervous didn’t phase him, it was just part of the job. 

As a polite and respectful man, he bows as soon as he enters the photographer’s zone. There are familiar faces among them, some he knows on a first name basis and some less seasoned individuals. He sees them fumbling with their cameras and stands, obviously nervous. They all greet him back with equal respect and gave him way to his designated area; upfront and centre.

Jinhyuk shrugs off his bags and places them on the crowded floor, adjusting the tie of his ritzy suit before he starts pulling out his own equipment.

Nervousness became an afterthought as he lines his camera right in front of the runway. Being a photographer for one of South Korea’s biggest fashion magazines meant one wrong picture equalled failure. The quiet but present drumming in his chest would only get in his way, so he chooses to push it aside.

Someone taps him on the shoulder and it’s one of his friends. Yubin just wanted to come greet him and wish him luck before the show. Jinhyuk starts an easy conversation with the man, mostly business related and the occasional questions about how Suhwan was doing. 

They quickly get back in their positions as soon as it was announced that there are five minutes left till the show started. 

The room dims at the same time the runway lights start shining. Models start pouring onto the stage and posing for the cameras ahead of them, making sure to accentuate the outfits they’re wearing.

Jinhyuk falls into his regular routine but took the time to be extra cautious and meticulous in lieu with his rapid clicking. There was only one beauty tonight that was worth the added effort.

He knows some of the models up there were eyeing him. Jinhyuk is well known in this industry, and getting him to work with you would be considered an honour. He’s worked his way up and now has star clients in his portfolio. From the likes of Kim Minkyu, young and heavily sought out actor, to Jung Jinsoul, pop star sensation, and lastly Kim Wooseok, the model that has an even bigger name than he does.

Speaking of, Kim Wooseok is the leading man of the night, second to the designer herself. It’s half the reason why his magazine company sent Jinhyuk on his merry way over to this fashion show. 

They all know that the supermodel isn’t going pop up in the first half of the show, the designer wanted to keep him for the last second to wear the iconic piece of her seasonal collection. 

Time rolls by and the press start getting antsy waiting for Wooseok’s entrance. Jinhyuk stays calm and collected, knowing exactly at which cue he would be on stage. 

‘3, 2, 1…’ Jinhyuk counts down in his head. 

Exactly on time, Wooseok comes strutting down the runway with poised practice. The shutters sounds around Jinhyuk increases in frequency but it didn’t bother him. 

He’s got his eye on one person and a job to get done. 

With each click of his camera, Jinhyuk swears Wooseok had his eyes on him the whole time. 

  1. Highlight



Every show has its own after party and Jinhyuk gets invited to all of them. It’s not the most interesting event, much less adrenaline running in his veins, but he attends for the formalities, and more importantly, the alcohol.

After a long day of high tension, letting the alcohol wash over his inhibitions and tiredness is the best.

Jinhyuk has had about ten different conversations over the last hour. Talking with different brand ambassadors that were hinting on working with him or other fashion designers complimenting his work and artiste. At one point the director of the event came up to give him a hug for the gorgeous pictures he captured of the event. 

He’d sent a small preview, nothing more than a phone shot of his actual camera screen, to both his supervisor and the event director.

Jinhyuk sets down his fourth glass of champagne as he scans the crowd. He taps his fingers and checks his watch for the time. The models were coming in later than usual today, so it seems.

Another glass of champagne goes down his throat before someone slides next to him at the bar. Jinhyuk thinks it's another person wanting to chat him up about working with them, instead he hears a low but familiar whisper.

“ _You’re looking a little lonely tonight.”_

The photographer whips his head around to see Kim Wooseok in all his glory, quirked up eyebrow and small smirk dancing on his face. 

Jinhyuk wants to surge forward, give him a hug and kiss him on the forehead. Tell him he did amazing today, but he can’t. They’re in public and at a work event. To everyone else in the room, it’s merely two professionals in their respective fields talking to each other, nothing more.

“Just appreciating the night after a day’s work Wooseok-ssi. I should guess you understand where that’s coming from?”

The professional smile quickly works up the model’s face, “Of course, Jinhyuk-ssi. Thank you for your hard work and for the pictures. I do hope you caught my good side today.”

“I’d do you a disservice if I didn’t.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Wooseok then turns to the bartender, “Can I get two glasses of whiskey, on the rocks. Put it on my tab, thank you.”

Suddenly Jinhyuk remembers the small request that his supervisor asked him to do. He was asked to talk with Kim Wooseok, get to know the guy a little and snap a few pictures of him during his down time. 

Luckily for his company, he’d gladly do it even without being asked to. 

“Wooseok-ssi, do you mind if I snap a few pictures of you like this?”

The man grins, “Sure.”

  1. Resolution



“Red carnations, really?”

Jinhyuk kisses Wooseok upon being greeted at the door, completely ignoring the question directed at him. The latter doesn’t seem to mind though, opening himself up and allowing his boyfriend’s hands to travel all over his body. 

Wooseok tilts his head, more room for deeper kisses. His arms are thrown onto Jinhyuk’s shoulders and guides his head until the taller let go. 

There are playful smiles on both their faces as soon as they break apart. “You didn’t answer my question,” Wooseok giggles. 

Jinhyuk laughs, leaning in again but to let their foreheads touch. He hums an affirmation, “Pretty sad compared to the rest you’ve gotten I bet.”

The shorter shuts him up with another kiss, “I love them, you idiot. Because they’re from you.” Jinhyuk is promptly taken by hand and brought to the living room of their penthouse. 

Right on the coffee table are the red carnations that Jinhyuk gifted Wooseok for today’s show, placed neatly in one of their many vases. The photographer couldn’t help place another kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. 

They do this all the time, at every big event that both of them attend. Whenever Jinhyuk feels like he doesn’t truly deserve Wooseok, the latter does things like this and think ‘ _Yeah, he’s the one.’_

Jinhyuk never leaves notes or names on his bouquets. They aren’t as heavily decorated or painstakingly arranged as what Wooseok was used to receiving, so it stuck out like a sore thumb.

Despite being able to afford better, Wooseok already proclaimed that he has no issues with it, in fact loving it much more. The natural beauty of Jinhyuk’s bouquets shines far brighter because he knows who it’s from. 

Wooseok walks over to the vase and lifts it up next to his face, “I’m as pretty as these flowers right?” he jokes, voice full of mirth. 

Jinhyuk pulls out his phone and goes straight to the camera. Wooseok was used to getting his pictures taken by his boyfriend, so doesn’t say anything and properly poses with the vase of flowers. 

“You’re way more beautiful, love.”

  1. Portfolios



“You’re gonna love your next client, I promise.” Jinhyuk’s boss exclaims while leading the said man into his office. He clocked in just a few minutes ago, ready to settle and edit his photos but his boss decided otherwise.

Apparently someone had personally requested Jinhyuk to be their photographer for a private session. Nothing out of the ordinary, though these requests doesn’t come as frequently compared to his colleagues, due to his higher than average rates. 

As soon as he sits down, his boss hands him a small folder filled with filled in documents. Jinhyuk sighs, knowing that this meant that his boss already accepted the request and had the client fill out the necessary forms even without consulting the photographer himself.

“I know, I know. You don’t like it when I do things without asking you first, but I couldn’t pass up this opportunity for you,” his boss explains, “You wouldn’t pass it up even if I asked you any earlier.”

“It’s fine,” Jinhyuk grimaces, “When and where do I need to be?”

This is how Jinhyuk ends up in a high end studio in Gangnam, booked out and waiting for his client to arrive. He didn’t bother reading through the papers he received, all he knew was that the client’s a male model and had specifically asked that no one aside from the photographer was to be there.

Jinhyuk enters the studio with the lights and equipment already set up so no heavy lifting for him today, thankfully. 

It’s not until half an hour later the model arrives while Jinhyuk’s polishing his lenses. From the small chatter, it seems the client brought along their manager. 

He isn’t sure why he’s surprised to see that his client is none other than Kim Wooseok, his own boyfriend. There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes as him and his manager greet Jinhyuk.

“Thank you so much for accepting the offer on such a short notice,” the lady says before turning to Wooseok, “I’ll see you again later. Take all the time you need.”

She leaves soon after.

“Wooseok wha—” Jinhyuk gets cut off as Wooseok wraps his arms around his waist.

The model doesn’t say anything and continues to nuzzle his face into Jinhyuk’s face. “Missed you.” he mumbles.

Having to hide their relationship in public and both having hectic schedules, barely having time for each other, took their tolls occasionally, and this time, it was on Wooseok.

“Me too,” The photographer just sighs, feeling warm from the affection, “Me too.”

After they settle down and get themselves comfortable on the sofa, Jinhyuk asks, “So is there any other reason why you booked me today? Could’ve warned me at home at least, love.”

Wooseok’s lips curl into a smile, “What? I can’t hire my own photographer boyfriend to take photos of me?”

“I do that even without getting paid.” he points out.

“The company wanted me to be a part of this shoot with a bunch of other men. I had to come up with a last minute excuse that I scheduled a solo shoot today after I found out what the theme was.” as soon as he says the last part, Wooseok’s cheek turn a dusty pink.

Jinhyuk lifts his right eyebrow in confusion, “What kind of theme?” 

“They wanted me to um,” Wooseok averts his gaze, “Undress.”

The photographer knows how shy Wooseok can be. Despite having done sexy poses and very sultry photoshoots, he had his own boundaries, especially about people seeing his body. Even in bed, he still got shy in front of Jinhyuk.

“I don’t want people to see me like that if they aren’t you.” Wooseok mumbles again, now fully hiding his face in Jinhyuk’s collar.

Jinhyuk chuckles, “Glad you used me as a scapegoat then.” he promptly gets hit by his boyfriend who protests that, that wasn’t the case.

“I really do miss you, ok?” a small pout on his lips that Wooseok would inevitably deny. 

“I know, I’m just messing with you. Come on, you’re still paying me to take your shots. Let’s make it worth it.” 

As soon as word got out that photographer Lee Jinhyuk had a private photoshoot with supermodel Kim Wooseok, the media went wild.

  1. Serenity



On the rare off-days that they both get, they spend their mornings, afternoons and nights together in their penthouse. Sometimes they cuddle or do other things in bed, play video games or just lounging in the living room watching TV.

Today they decide to lounge. Wooseok more focused on the channel while Jinhyuk’s scrolling through social media.

The taller glances at his boyfriend, who’s cuddling with one of their big shiba cushions, and frowns slightly. His timeline on Instagram is filled with a bunch of couples or people sharing pictures of their significant other. Jinhyuk couldn’t help but feel jealous. He’s a photographer for god’s sake and he can’t even show people the person he loves the most.

Suddenly, Jinhyuk gets poked on the cheek, by none other than Wooseok. “What got you looking so sad?” he asks, concern lacing his tone.

“It’s nothing.”

Wooseok’s eyebrows furrow, “It’s not nothing if it makes you upset.”

“I just,” he starts, “Wish I could post pictures of you on social media. Show everyone how cute you are and how you’re mine.”

“You already own my heart.” Wooseok snickers lightly. 

“Still. You’re amazing, even when you aren’t on the job. I want people to see that too.” Jinhyuk confesses.

Wooseok stays quiet, putting aside the shiba cushion and worming his way into his boyfriend’s arms. Jinhyuk lets him, scooting a bit to give him some space. They stay that way for a while, maybe Wooseok didn’t want to talk about it and that was fine with him.

He returns to scrolling through his social media when Wooseok finally perks up, “You know,” he says, “The dating ban on my contract ended two weeks ago.”

Jinhyuk blinks, “What are you implying?”

Wooseok chuckles, making eye contact with the taller again, “What I’m saying is, if we wanted to let people know that we’re a thing, we could.”

The only reason why they decided to hide their relationship was because of Wooseok’s modelling contract and the potential reaction of his large fanbase, wherein considering that they’re in Korea, wouldn’t bode well.

“But your fans?” Jinhyuk points out.

Wooseok just shakes his head, “They’ll understand. They’ve been wanting me to start dating these days too.” a chuckle escaped his lips, “I’ve even seen some comments about the potential of us dating because of that private photoshoot the other day.”

Jinhyuk’s left speechless, it seems Wooseok had given the idea of publicly dating more thought than he did. Then, an idea pops into his head.

“If we’re doing it, shouldn’t we take a photo together?” the photographer suggests.

A smirk appears on Wooseok’s features, “If you wanted a selca with me, you could’ve just asked for it.”

\+ 1

Of course it isn’t as easy as saying he wants to reveal his relationship with Jinhyuk. First he needed to inform his company and his manager about their relationship in the first place, and then asking for their permission to be open about it to the public.

Miraculously, they were on board, in fact, a lot more enthusiastic about the whole idea than Wooseok thought. It’s most likely due to his boyfriend being quite the celebrity too, but if it got his company to agree to his request, he didn’t have anything to complain about.

The morning after the agreement between him and his company was made, Wooseok wakes up early in the morning, feeling like a bird trapped in a cage just got released.

Wooseok rubs his eyes and glances over to his still sleeping boyfriend. God, his boyfriend looks so handsome, even in his sleep. It makes butterflies in his stomach flutter all over again.

The model rolls over to his nightstand to grab his phone and opens up the camera app. A small snicker escapes, because this is exactly what Jinhyuk does every morning if Wooseok woke up later than him.

They both agreed to share their relationship slowly, starting out with a small explanation and a couple selca. However, Wooseok’s guts tell him that _this_ is a better idea.

Jinhyuk wakes up later than normal, it being the start of the weekend after all. He would’ve slept in more if not for the fact that his phone’s constantly buzzing. He reluctantly gets up and checks his phone to see why everyone’s contacting him.

His eyes widen as he reads all the messages on his Kakaotalk.

Jinhyuk quickly scrambles onto his Instagram and is greeted with a barrage of notifications and comments on someone else’s post. Or actually, multiple posts, on Wooseok’s account,

He jumps onto his boyfriend’s profile to see that he uploaded three new posts of...Jinhyuk himself.

The first post he sees is a photo taken of him in the middle of a photoshoot. His prized camera in hand and eyes fully concentrated on his subject. There’s no caption but there’s a heep of comments.

The next one has Jinhyuk groaning in embarrassment and silently cursing Wooseok for posting this video of him in his favourite onesie dancing to a boy group song that was playing on TV. He can hear Wooseok’s laughter in the background. The caption of this post is “A dumb olaf,” and as insulting as it is, Jinhyuk feels so endeared. 

He skips the comments, and moves to the first picture posted. It’s a picture of Jinhyuk sleeping in bed, with the duvet barely covering the lower half of his otherwise, naked body. It’s obviously taken from this morning before Wooseok left for his schedule.

The caption of that post, though, makes his heart melt.

“I love you. My Jinhyukkie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this story! 
> 
> Do comment what you think and let me know if you've enjoyed it! Any and all feedback is appreciated. Here's my [twitter account](https://twitter.com/rolypolyhobi?lang=en) if you want to chat <3


End file.
